


When I Finally Tell You

by Roscommon



Category: Stephanie Plum - Janet Evanovich
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roscommon/pseuds/Roscommon
Summary: Ranger is a man of few words, but they matter. A short, poetic piece inspired by the 100-word challenge. (Cross posted on Fanfiction dot net on 2015-04.)
Relationships: Ricardo Carlos Manoso/Stephanie Plum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	When I Finally Tell You

**Author's Note:**

> The Stephanie Plum characters belong to JE, and I make no profit, though this piece is entirely mine.  
> \-----  
> I'm sharing this with big thanks to the writers whose lovely "100 word challenge" pieces inspired me. While not quite a story, I think Ranger's feelings tell their own tale.
> 
> The first line, "Mi amada, cuando finalmente te digo 'te amo'" means "My love, when I finally tell you 'I love you.'" The final phrase "y soy tuyo" means "and I am yours."

**When I Finally Tell You:** _**Cuando Finalmente Te Digo** _

* * *

_Mi amada, cuando finalmente te digo "te amo"_

I will mean

My tongue has learned to speak _you_ as its first language

No more confusion: "tense" will mean only _did_ I kiss you, _am_ I kissing you

 _Will_ I kiss you

I will mean

No price

How would one value that I would give my life for you?

I will mean

Your heart has claimed my heartbeat as its own

Your hair products have won the battle of my bathroom

I will mean

I have no doubts

My breath begins and ends with you

You are mine _y soy tuyo_


End file.
